My Love For You Chapter 1
by LadyLeowyn
Summary: I'm bad with summaries so all i wil say is: this is another love story crossover of Lord of the Rings


Ok new characters: Leowyn, and Alatarion  
  
It's another love story! Woo hoo!! We will be starring Faramir, Ioreth(Healer), and other people! Some of these people won't show till the next chapter or so.  
  
Note: sorry eowyn your not going to exist in my story, so your man Faramir isn't your man anymore!  
  
Another note: Leowyn is a character I use for almost all of my stories, each story doesn't relate with the other, so if u see her loving one guy in a story and in another story she is with another guy, then well don't think she is two timing cuz I jjust like using her. She my fav!  
  
It had been night fall, Lord Faramir held the hands of the beautiful young maiden, Leowyn.  
  
"I must leave tomorrow at dawn for the War of the Ring, my lady." Said Faramir.  
  
"Please I beg you not to leave me behind." Leowyn said to Faramir with pleading eyes.  
  
"I must lead my men into the battle. We have to defeat this great evil. They cannot do this without me." He said.  
  
"I don't want to hear news of you dead. My heart would be torn for all eternity." Said Leowyn. Tears had started to appear from her eyes.  
  
"I promise you I will come back. I won't leave you forever." Faramir said, with that, he wiped away her tears and hugged her. He then bent over aand kissed her soft, warm lips. "Leowyn, as long as I love you, I will keep my promises."  
  
In the morning the next day, all the soldiers, including Faramir had gone to battle. During this time, Leowyn had gone to stay in the House of Healings to help any wounded men that would come in. Several days had passed and the war still raged on. Some men had come in for healing, but none was Faramir. Leowyn was glad to see that her beloved wasn't dead yet. No news had come of any captains' death. One night, Leowyn could hardly sleep, she tossed and turned all night with a horrible nightmare. She had dreamed of walking alone in a forest at night. The moon was bright so she could see the ways.  
  
"Leowyn....." said a a voice. "Leowyn.....!"  
  
"Who are you!" Leowyn said in reply, she started to walk faster and faster as the voice kept calling her name.  
  
"It is over....." the voice said.  
  
"What? What is over. Who are you!!!?" Leowyn shouted.  
  
"He is gone forever....." the voice said. "Forever....." Leowyn broke into a fast pace run. Suddenly she stops in fron of a grave. It said upon it: Here lies the Lord Faramir, son of Lord Denethor.  
  
"No..... NO!!!!!" Leowyn said to herself. "He can't be dead, he can't! NOOOO!!!!!" Then right out of the dream Leowyn quickly wakes. She sits upright in her bed in sweat and breathing hard. Ioreth, one of the old wise healers had come to her bed to see what was wrong.  
  
"My lady, are you alright?" the old women said.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream, that's all." Leowyn said as her breathing had come back to normal. "Just a bad dream....." she said in a whisper.  
  
"Alright then, call me if you need anything my lady." Ioreth said and left.  
  
The next day, a messenger had come in and informed that the battle was over and they had won. Everyone was overjoyed. Once the news had reached Leowyn's ears, she had run outside to search for her love, Faramir. Every surviving man had already come back, but Faramir was not among one of them. In great fear and panic, Leowyn thought of her dream from that night.  
  
"It can't be true. He's not dead." She thought to herself. As a soldier had just passed by her, she asked if he had seen Lord Faramir. The soldier said in reply that he and some other captains had gone in search to find any injured survivors in the battle field. The news had made Leowyn relieved, she was so happy that her love wasn't dead. Later that day, Faramir had returned with some men. Leowyn had seen him and ran up to him almost knocking him over with a great hug and kiss.  
  
"I'm so happy to see that you have returned and not died. It had been lonesome without you with me." She said.  
  
"I always keep my promises, remember that. I have missed you as well. It's good to see you again." Faramir said with a small laugh.  
  
That night, a great feast was being hold for the return of the men and the win of the great war. Faramir had gotten up from where he sat and silenced everyone.  
  
"Now that the war is over, let us rejoice this glorious day. Everyone now shall live upon Middle-Earth with no fear from any evil." Faramir said, and then everyone clapped for him. He waited for the people to go silent once more. Finally they did. "Now I think is the right time to ask this one question that I must know the answer to." He said. Everyone murmured to other around them in wonder of what he was about to do. He walked over to where Leowyn sat and got her to rise from her seat. He held her hands gently and said, "Leowyn, the first day my eyes fell upon you, I had been enchanted by you. From that moment I knew I loved you. You are the fairest of all I have seen in my life. I ask you this question just once. If you say no, then I would not bother you again." With that he took out a beautiful ring, it had a silver flower in the middle clad with crystals that gleamed in the very light. Leowyn gasped at the sight of the ring he took out. "Leowyn, will you wed with me and be with me forever?" he asked. People started to gasp as well and waited for the answer. Leowyn was silent for a while, Faramir was waiting patiently for her answer. She looked down to the ground, and finally looked up again.  
  
"I shall wed with the captain of Gondor." She said with a smile upon her face. Faramir was so overjoyed with her answer and bent over and kissed her for what seemed like forever. The people around them applauded loudly.  
  
So how did you guys like chapter one of my story? Good? Hmm? Hmm? Hmmm???? Please please please leave a review for the story. The next chapter will be coming, so hold on tight! 


End file.
